


The Xadian fruits

by Trickyseams



Series: The beginning [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sibling Bonding, Supportive sister, Sweet Gestures, dumb boys, relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickyseams/pseuds/Trickyseams
Summary: Soren heard that gren wanted to try the fruit his father had.Who was he to deny him?





	The Xadian fruits

**Author's Note:**

> The last bit of this little three part adventure! (For now at least) this is about all I can do with the cannon content we have out so prepare for dumb au’s and bull shit in the coming days! 
> 
> While this is the third installment it can be read completely on is own. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

Alright, so in the grand scheme of things it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to be hovering  
over the spiral stairs that lead to the dungeon. Stairs that his father had descended with a tray full of bright colorful Xadian fruit. It was probably for the elf they had down there. The elf was about as tall as his dad, little taller if you counted those horns. What did those horns even do for them, did they help their magic? Well, that didn’t really matter anyway. What mattered was the fact he was now sticking his ear over the edge of the stairs to listen. Hoping to maybe pick up on Gren's voice.

Things with Gren had been interesting, to say the least. His father didn’t always task him with feeding the commander, but when he did it was… something. 

Tense maybe? No, tense would imply that there was negativity. Tense would say that either Gren wasn't pleased about being fed or being fed by him. Or, on the other hand, Soren wasn’t happy to be feeding Gren. Which, for the record, was far from the case. It was actually really nice going down there with the tray of simple bread, cheeses, and meats. A pitcher of water always teetering on the tray, as he tries to wobble it all down the stairs. The ginger always seeming to sigh in relief when Soren would pop out from around the stairs, gracing him with a smile and the tiniest blush on his cheeks. So, perhaps, tense wasn’t the word he was looking for. 

Soren rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the sun filtering through the high windows casting delicate shadows across the room. They were supposed to be leaving soon for the mission, but Soren was prolonging the inevitable especially after that talk with his father. Maybe the word he was looking for was uncomfortable. The conversation was always a little strained. Their eyes never making long contact as they chatted about anything and everything that came to mind. Things to keep the dreaded silence away. Well, that didn’t feel quite right either. It wasn’t uncomfortable, maybe a little awkward, but uncomfortable was far from his answer. While choppy and strange, talking with Gren always ended with a little laughter, some smiles, and banter that filled the dark dungeon with a little light that it’s never had. 

Soren smiles. He thought all hope was lost, and yet, here he was actually holding full conversations with the guy. They chatted about training and how each of them ended up in the army. Gren talked about Amaya a lot. Of how they met and where they are now, she is like a sister to him. Family by choice rather than blood. It was amazing really, baffling if he’s honest. He couldn’t imagine caring for someone, that wasn’t his own blood like he did Claudia. It seemed impossible, but here Gren was. The topic of being freed came up only a few times. At first, Gren had tried to be as polite as possible and promised not to pull anything if he was free. However, despite the tugging on Soren’s heartstrings, he sadly refused. The thought of winning Gren's favor was still overshadowed by his respect and now fear, of his father. 

It wasn’t wise to be spilling all his plans to the opposing commander, but he couldn’t shake the blind trust he had in him. He told him of his father’s command: to return with a report proclaiming the princes’ death. While Soren knew he wasn’t the nicest person to the young princes, he still swore to serve the throne. To protect the bloodline so the rightful ruler sits in that throne. That ruler was Callum… not his misguided father. In all honesty that request, demand rather, was scarier than he cared to realize. His father wasn’t as morally sound as he always believed him to be. He was growing darker with each day the princes were gone. With each day king harrow wasn’t around to balance him. 

Gren had listened to his worries as he scrambled to explain, the fear that shook him after that conversation making it hard to speak his mind. He had stayed so calm during it all. Even chained up and trapped Gren still had a way of making everyone around him feel calm, safe even. He didn’t know what was going on with his father right now, but he knew not to bend too carelessly. In light of all of that uncomfortable, wasn’t his word. He was completely comfortable with Gren. In fact, he was always excited to see him. 

Exciting! That was it. It was exciting around him. The air always thick with the feeling. It made his heart beat faster and the blood rise to his cheeks, making it hard to flirt when that’s all he wanted to do. Was it flirting? The dungeon was the most horrible place for flirting if it was, but he’d roll with what he was dealt. After all, it wasn’t every day he was able to sit with a cute guy and hand feed him.

“Excuse me! I would love to try some Xadian fruit.” 

Speak of the devil. Soren flipped back over to hear his crush once again, grinning like an idiot over the fact his plan actually worked. The plan to overhear him talking to his father that is. Unfortunately, his elation is cut short due to the rapid footsteps of his father. He rocks up onto his feet and makes a dash down the hall, anxiously trying to avoid getting caught spying. Well, he wasn’t spying per say, he was just….trying to see if his father was talking to the very cute boy that he’s grown fond of over the past few days. Which he wasn’t, but he still heard him call out as his father left. 

Viren emerged from the ground and scanned the room for any voyeurs. Pleased with his findings he sealed the staircase once more before walking out with the tray in hand. 

The tray filled with exotic Xadian fruit. 

Fruit his crush wanted to try. 

If anyone was observing they’d be able to watch the smoke roll out of his ears as the gears turn in his head. He had to get Gren some of that fruit, but how? That was intended for the elf assassin as bribery. His father wouldn’t just hand it over for no reason. It was also suspected of having a high price point. That’s a lot of money down the drain. He chews his lip. He’d have to find a time where he wasn’t around it. 

Quickly, Soren began to follow him. Feet swiftly crossing the floor behind his father at a safe distance. Lord Viren ends up bringing the tray to the kitchens where the seemingly delightful treats will be stored. That might be even worse than grabbing them from his father. The kitchen always had people in it. He grumbles to himself, slouching against the walls as he weighs his options. 

He could just charge in and swipe one, but then he runs the risk of being seen and caught. He could try to sneak in, his armor was too loud for that though. What if he stays up late when it’s only the baker in there? No that wasn’t gonna work either. He and Claudia were leaving this evening. Soren groans, tossing his head back with a solid thunk. This was just his damn luck, a great opportunity to do something nice yet no way of-

“Daydreaming about your boyfriend again?” Claudia appeared before him, a wicked smirk on her face as she judges him. He lets out a pathetic yelp, body jerking back into the wall with a thud. “Damn it Claudia stop that!” Soren whines, shoving his sister away before he checks the back of his head for any lumps. That was just rude. 

Claudia giggles more, bending to look around the corner and see what he was stalking. “What are you trying to get from the kitchen? Sweets? Leftovers? Dinner rolls?” She chatters, listing all the snacks he could be scheming to steal. 

“I’m not stealing any of that. I overheard Dad talking to the elf. He brought him a bunch of Xadian fruit but as he was leaving Gren asked for some. I’m gonna bring him some.” Claudia’s face twisted into one of pure excitement. He could see it in her eyes she was about to have an outburst and he did not want to deal with getting caught right now. 

“AW, THAT’S SO-“ Soren slapped his hand over her mouth faster than a lightning spell. “Could you shut up you’re gonna get me caught! I’m supposed to be packing.” Soren pouts, yanking his hand away from her as she licked him. Claudia, still completely unphased by Soren’s shushing smiles and clasps her hands together. 

“How can I help?” The question was surprisingly shocking. He didn’t expect her to help, let alone offer to help. Could she even really help him right now? He stared at her for a moment, looking her up and down to process just how she could be of use to him at this moment. That’s when he notices the dried up grime on her hands. The spell! 

“Moon Moths!” He smiles taking her shoulders and bringing her to his chest. The young mage yelped but giggled at the action. “Moon Moths? Soren I know you’re a little slow but you learned about Moon Moths a while ago.” He chuckles, setting his sister down so he could get his thoughts together. 

“No, what I’m saying is the cloaking spell can help. If you can make me invisible, I can get some of the fruit while you distract the chefs!” Soren peers around the corner to make sure it’s still clear before focusing back. “You in?” 

“Does the moon rise at night? Of course, I’m in!”

~~~ 

When Claudia told him she could cast the spell he had assumed that the ingredients were all accounted for. He didn’t expect to be digging for bloodworms in the courtyard. 

“How many do you have?” He groans, flopping back onto the grass. He had four dug up so far and last he knew of, Claudia had three. In that case, they only needed one more to make the spell work and it was getting later by the second. If they’re leaving at sunset he had to get that fruit and get down there as soon as possible. He didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. “Still three Sor, I would have told you if I found another one.” He sighs, groaning even louder at her unamused answer. He hadn’t found another worm in the last hour. His patience was wearing thin. 

He rolls onto his feet bringing the four he’d found to the small bowl Claudia had. The moon moth larva was safe in its own little jar, and the crush juniper beetle was in a baggie on her hip. “Well we have to find it soon or I’m not going to have time to do this.” Claudia rolled her eyes, the sour look on her face making him believe she might just be ready to hex him at this point. Without a word, she points her trowel at his wormhole and glares. “You can do this spell with or without me. Now go.”

Taking her words with him, Soren goes back to his little hole and flops on the ground. Just his luck to try and do something really cute, and instead, gets stuck digging in the mud for over an hour. 

He kept digging, and digging, and digging till a circle of shallow holes surrounded him. Not a single worm found. His frustrations start to manifest through his actions. His shoveling a bit more aggressive, and his breath turning into huffs. That’s when he sees it, the deep red top of a bloodworm. But as soon as he sees it, it ducks back into the hole, squirming away. 

Oh hell no. 

Like a man possessed, armed with his worm trowel, Soren stabs in the ground like it’s a beast to be slain. 

“Soren stop stabbing the ground like a toddler that’s not gonna let you find the worms faster.” With a well-timed sweeping motion, a clump of dirt lands directly on Claudia’s chest. 

“I found a worm, but it’s getting away!” The blonde Hollars back, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips at the fact Claudia was gasping over the dirt on her. The tail of the sneaky invertebrate wiggles from the jagged hole. With a triumphant yank, he hoists the worm into the air like a victory flag. “Got i-“ 

His triumphant proclamation is cut short due to the wet mass of dirt that smacks him in the face.

Claudia was so going to get it. 

~~~ 

If Viren knew how much mud they were tracking around the castle they both were gonna die. However, even knowing this didn’t deter them. Claudia leads him to a little alcove, face, and clothes smudged with dirt, but still excited to be helping. Sitting cross-legged on the floor as she works her magic and begins to cast the spell. Grinding up the bloodworms in a mortar and pestle starts the process, then adding in the juniper beetle dust. The paste it made was...less than appealing, to say the least. 

“Ok so smear this on your face, right down your nose, then the back of your hands and your shoulders over your clothes.” From the outside, you would assume that Claudia had asked him to eat it with that expression.

“You’re not serious right? Claudia that’s gross!” He whines, trying to shove away the goopy mixture. Claudia sighs, exasperated. She quirked her brow before smearing her own hand in the mixture. “Oh get over here you big baby.” Before he could protest she wiped her hand right over the bridge of his nose as she had instructed. 

Soren was gonna vomit, he was sure of it.

The smell was a rancid, a horrifying mixture of rotting fruits, horse droppings, and moldy clothing. He gags, whining as she continues to paint him with the offending mix. “I can’t believe you did this just to scare me.” 

Claudia shrugged casually, taking a hold of his hands to draw circles. “It’s not that gross Soren, it’s just ground up bugs.” She waves her hand in his face, taunting him with the idea of smearing more all over him. 

“Yeah, dead bugs. Dead, squished up, shit smelling bugs! That’s not gross at all.” She ignored him, pulling out the little jar carrying the most important part of this spell. Soren stopped his taunting, settling down as the main event began. With careful fingers, she drew the wriggling creature from its jar and trapped it within her palm. “You will have thirty minutes to get in, tuck some of the fruit into your shirt then get out.” With a nod she begins the spell, crushing glowing creature before taking a hold of Soren’s hands. 

“regnol on em ees”

The torches flicker around them, a magic breeze whipping Claudia’s hair about as her eyes melt into inky pools of violet. The larva’s remains began to glow, the bright blue of the blood crawling up his arms to reach each point the paste was smeared. Each point burst into blood red flames, crackling until it consumed each inch of him. The paste dried onto his skin, the putrid smell disappearing but a crusty film still lingered. Claudia pulled her hands away and smiled, looking him up and down.

“Did it work? Can you see me?” Claudia giggled a little but nodded all the same. “You’re completely see through. Come on let’s go get that fruit for your boyfriend.” Soren chuckles, fully having given up on correcting her. Maybe one day it won’t be wrong. 

The plan was simple really, Claudia was going to go in first then start to ask the cooks about what dinner was tonight, all the while Soren was going to slip in behind her and find the tray of fruit, then leave before anyone saw him. Seemed solid right? 

Oh, how wrong they were. 

The thing about the kitchen was the cooks hated to be bothered. The moment Claudia came through the doors was the beginning of their problems. “Hey what are you doing in here? I thought I told you last time that the ingredients here aren’t for your magic tricks!” 

The cook was a burly man, standing taller than both kids, but just a bit shorter than their father. He sported a well-defined belly and trimmed beard, face perpetually stuck in a grumpy scowl. Not the type of man you wanted to piss off really. Still, Claudia stood firm and smiled sweetly. “Oh come on Rollen that was one time! And I didn’t take that much.” 

He stood unamused, eyes narrowing at her. “You took an entire basket of berries.” 

With conversation underway, Soren shuffled around the bickering pair. He had to move fast, Rollen wasn’t going to stay engaged for long. Unfortunately for him, the fruits were nowhere in sight. Where would his father store expensive, rare fruits? He starts with going through the cabinets; finding pots and pans, dishware, and utensils but so far no fruit. 

“Hey cut that out!” Soren jumped at the shout, spinning around to see Rollen looking right at him. “I don’t know what you’re doing with this magic crap, but cut it out in my kitchen.” Claudia lets a soft sigh of relief rush through her, smiling sweetly as she waves her hands in some sort of cue. “Of course! Sorry about that Rollen I was just practicing.” 

Soren picked up on what she was doing quickly, turning to shut the cabinets like she was miming. He’d have to be more careful if he’s gonna find these fruits. Claudia continued to chat with him and Soren, stealthy now, searches for his prize. The last of the cabinets returned fruitless, as well as the cellar where they stored the meats. The last place to look would be under the serving trays. They had three laid out right now. Two of which were on the back counters, the last being right behind Rollen. 

Soren slipped to the back of the kitchens once again, carefully peeking under the first lid; A pile of bones and crumbs lay underneath. Must have been his father’s lunch. The lid makes a tiny noise as he sets it down, cringing, as he prays it wasn’t heard. The next tray held a host of bread rolls, likely to be served at dinner before they depart. Leaving the tray right behind Rollen… 

Of course. 

This really had gone too far. All this for a handful of fruit for a guy that he really didn’t know very well. A guy that was locked up and couldn’t even feed himself. A guy that was so stupidly handsome, his knees go weak every time he sees him. Soren flushed with his thoughts. He shouldn’t be this deep in it but he was. Gren was just so sweet, and attractive, and kind. He had to do this before he left. Show him that he was really starting to be into him. 

Soren shook himself from his daydreaming. This was no time for spacing out. He had to get that fruit. 

“Claudia I don’t have time for these ridiculous questions. I have a pig to cook and you are eating away at my time!” Rollen clearly wasn’t going to be chatting much longer, so with little thought and fast actions, Soren dove for the tray and yanked back its cover. 

The fruit. 

“Oi, what the hell is this!!”

Within a matter of seconds, Soren sweeps what he could of the fruits into his arms and ran for the other side of the kitchen. In his dash he slammed into the corner of a low hanging shelf, causing a puff of flour to pour from an open sack. With his disguise ruined there was nothing hiding him from Rollen’s attack. The large cook came lunging for him with a wooden spoon, causing him to drop some of the fruits. 

“If I see either of you little devils in my kitchen again I’ll have your necks!” Rollen’s voice was like a booming strike of thunder, one that shakes you to the core and leaves you high tailing it away. Soren dipped under his raised arm and grabbed Claudia, dragging them both out of the kitchen. It’s not till they were far down the halls, that he stops to breathe. While he still had about ten more minutes on the spell, the flour ruined it. At least he got the fruit…

Or a fruit rather. 

One. 

Singular.

Fruit.

In his arms he had only one item left, a Xadian orange so dark it looked red. The rest was either crushed in his hand, smeared on his shirt, or left for dead in the kitchen where Rollen chased them out. All of his effort for one Xadian orange. He looked up, and Claudia had her hand to her mouth. 

“This isn’t funny!!” He bellowed, clearly distressed by the outcome. His sister simply giggles louder, before putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. “It really is. Don’t worry Soren, go give it to him.” 

The older sibling frowned a scowl on his face. “Claudia. I’m filthy, smell like dirt, and I only have one piece of the stupid fruit.” The mage held her smile, squeezing softly on the soiled shoulder pad. In her eyes was something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, an air about her that told him she knew what she was talking about. “Just go to him, Soren. Dirty clothes and all. Trust me.” 

Maybe it was a dumb choice to believe her, but in this rare moment, his heart aligned with his gut. So he left. With a curt nod, the young guardsman hurried down the halls and into the chamber that held the dungeons stairs. He waited for what felt like an eternity for the spell to wear off. Then with the last bit of his impulsive courage, he descended down to see the commander that’s captivated him.

“Soren? What are you doing here, I thought you had the mission?” Gren perked up from his place on the wall, putting all his effort into looking presentable while being shackled. His smile was wide and warm, a crinkle in his nose making it that much more genuine. “Oh, gods you’re filthy!” 

Looking down at himself, Soren would have thought that was an understatement. Layered with dirt, ash from the spell, various fruit juices on his front, and flour powdering him all over. It looked like he got in a fight with a pile of garbage. The blonde laughed, looking down sheepishly as he came over. This was so dumb, he was going to think this was absolutely ridiculous. Still, though, Gren was smiling. Those blue eyes still making him feel welcomed and important. From his pocket, he brings out the orange, showing it to Gren, and letting himself look over the fruit. Bruised and a bit mangled, this orange had clearly seen better days, but it was all he had to offer the sweet commander. “I overheard you saying you wanted to try the fruit...so I got you one.”

For a moment Gren still looked confused, until he realized just what he was talking about. Soren had spent so much time just to try and make him happy. Heat rose in Gren's cheeks, the young commander filled with butterflies over the sweet and thoughtful boy in front of him. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.” 

He smiles a bright glow about his face with the emotions he felt. Gren shifts so his wrists hang a bit higher but his body sags a bit lower. Just enough so he’s closer to face level with Soren. “I’d feed myself but I’m a little...” He trails off, jiggling his arms to prove his point and spur Soren into action. 

“Oh! Right yeah, I can...” They both giggle just a little. Soft and breathless, riddled with butterflies and nerves that have needed to be discovered. He pulls a small blade from his pocket and cuts a small wedge off the fruit, juice trickling down his fingers the moment his blade pierced the bruised skin. The aroma of citrus candy, thick in the air with just that little cut. The blonde steps closer, searching the older males face for any reason to stop. With no word or sign of discomfort, with a shaky hand, he brings the fruit to Gren’s lips. Finally letting him have his wish. 

The moan Gren released right after was downright lethal. Soren’s jaw dropped, blood burning in his veins as Gren's eyes flutter closed and he chews. That wasn’t fair! How was he allowed to look this good and sound like sin itself? Soren cleared his throat, the sound immediately shocking Gren to look up with his own embarrassed flush. “It’s um….that’s really good. It’s like candy. You should have some.” 

The younger male was poised with a comeback, ready to demand that Gren enjoy this all for himself. However Gren had other plans, so with a few bats of blue eyes and a coy smile, he used Soren's obvious infatuation against him. Within moments, Soren was slicing himself his own wedge and popping it into his mouth. It was just as he said. A rich, citrusy burst that coated the mouth and danced with the tongue. No seeds or bitter rind to speak of. His own eyes light up as well, a similar moan leaving his own lips at the taste. 

He was completely proud of how Gren reacted to his noise of delight. Karma is a bitch. They continued to giggle at each other’s noises, moving from shocked and slightly sexual, too goofy and over exaggerated for sheer amusement. With the orange almost gone they could both feel their time ending. The slices becoming thinner just to stretch what little time they had left. 

“You have to be leaving soon don’t you.” The statement wasn’t accusatory, but it was certainly heavy. A sentence that weighed down on the both of them like a thick blanket. 

“Yeah, I guess I do…” Soren gave himself another small sliver, fingers rapidly moving to bring another to Gren. The action causing his fingertips to graze the soft skin of his lips. “I don’t want to go.” He whispers between them. He didn’t have to stay hushed, the entire room was empty save for the elf a door away, yet he couldn't raise his voice in fear of shattering the delicate moment. “He can’t think that I’ll...that I could…” He trembles, the mighty warrior in Soren quaking with fear. “They’re just kids Gren. He can’t believe that I could do that to them.” 

Of all the times to be chained, there was none as bad as this. The ginger soldier ached to hold him, to stand firm and squeeze the worries out of the young man before him. Another orange slice was brought to his lips, the last bite considering Soren was chewing and there was nothing else in his hands. Gren took it if only to give himself more time to formulate what he should say. How could he respond to such a vulnerable statement? 

“Claudia is waiting for me, I’ll… I’ll come to see you when I get back. I’ll make sure of it.” Soren looked just about ready to leave. Body standing taller, feet moving anxiously to signal his departure. 

“Soren.” 

Soren couldn’t prepare himself for this. For a brief moment, Gren has his lips pressed firmly into his soiled cheek. The stretch from the wall was probably painful, but the soft touch ended almost as soon as it began. That heart-stopping, world-shaking, soul-shattering touch. Gren pulled back, just as flushed as before but now with an added shyness. 

“I know you’ll make the right choice. I’ll miss you while you’r-“ Soren cuts him off this time, with rough callused hands cupping warm freckled cheeks. He stares at him for quite some time. To long for a moment, but couldn't be longer than a few seconds. Then with a gentle push, he lays their lips together.

It’s oddly rough kissing Gren. His lips were not wholly smooth and yet not completely chapped either. Soren decided they were perfect, his favorite things to feel against his own. His eyes shut, his thumbs gliding in soft gentle circles over the fields of freckles on his face. Days could have passed, but Soren was sure neither of them would truly care. They part lips barely a breath apart, only then to return back over and over. Sharing needy pecks that are too sweet to give up. Lost in a maddening string of longing touch that could only go so far. Soren ends up stopping them, pressing his forehead tenderly to Grens as he whispers.

“I’ll miss you too.” 

The dungeon is more than quiet, their heightened breaths being the only disturbance throughout the quiet atmosphere. While there was nothing more to be said, Soren stayed there with him till the very last minute; Nose to nose, fingertips tracing the hidden patterns on Gren's skin. Every so often connecting once again in little kisses that come as soon as they go. How does someone go from nothing to mattering so much in a handful of days? How could fate place such a burden on his shoulders, one with promises so far out of his control and needs to distant to reach? 

“Soren? I really don’t want to rush you but Father is getting impatient, you need to hurry.”

The muffled echo of Claudia’s voice breaks him out of it. Better her than his father finding him down here. Without thinking Soren surges forward for a few simple, desperate, kisses. If only just to seal their time together, making sure it was real. Then with a heavy heart, he pulls back completely. Frazzled and flushed with nothing but adrenaline pumping through him. 

“I’m going to do the right thing. Then I’ll be back for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. 
> 
> I can rest.
> 
> I love reading your comments so please don’t hesitate!
> 
> Sorgrenarchive.tumblr.com


End file.
